Tras el Deber
by Max player123
Summary: Un One-Shot para el concurso "Personaje favorito" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".
**Aviso :** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personaje favorito" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

* * *

La noche de verano trascurría con lentitud , como de costumbre el hombre murciélago estaba en la azotea de un edificio custodiando Ciudad Gótica , de los cielos descendía ella , la princesa de las amazonas , con su tiara y brazaletes ademas portaba un lazo dorado en su cintura ; Como si nada se posa junto al encapotado

 **— Bonita noche ¿ no crees ? —**

Batman la mira como con su bello cuerpo se recostaba sobre las gárgolas para estar cargando su brazo en la estatua de piedra **— ¿ Que haces aquí ? —**

 **— SuperMan esta algo preocupado por ti , no les haz respondido los mensajes ni te haz presentado en el Atalaya durante varias semanas —**

 **— Eh estado ocupado —** El hombre de negro ve lo profundos ojos azules de su acompañante quien trasmitía calor y ternura para ser una guerrera muy fuerte **— ¿ Que necesitas ? —**

 **— Bueno pues cierto encapotado me prometió que en mi cumpleaños tendríamos un momento a solas —** La mujer maravilla noto que Batman no se movía del lugar **— Pues sabes que mi cumpleaños es mañana —** Batman no despegaba los binoculares de sus ojos mientras pretendía escuchar a la princesa **— Y la reservas es en " Le Parise " —** La mujer de cabellos negros agacha la cabeza para retirarse

 **— ¿ A que hora es ? —**

 **— A las 20:00 ¿ Iras ? —** El murciélago asiente con la cabeza y la princesa le dedica una sonrisa **— Incluso Batman merece tener una noche libre —** Con suavidad besa la mejilla del encapotado quien se pone un poco nervioso **— Te veré mañana —** La noche transcurrió tranquila sin crímenes , el BatiMobil estaba enfriándose mientras que el enmascarado deja caer su capucha para sentarse en frente del Baticomputador a leer expedientes y revisar archivos solo para sentir a su mayordomo detrás de el

 **— ¿ Aburrida noche joven Bruno ? —**

 **— Estoy ocupado —** El anciano que portaba una bandeja de plata deja un emparedado de jamón y queso con una taza de te caliente para su amo **— ¿ Por que no han entrado a los laboratorios Diaz ? —**

 **— Sera por que los Villanos también quieren tener un tiempo libre señor —** El millonario se levanta para poder seguir el patrullaje pero su mayordomo lo detiene **— Lo siento señor pero no puedo dejar que se vaya hasta que haya comido algo y dormido un mínimo de 8 horas por lo menos —**

 **— Batman no tiene tiempo para eso Alfred , Ciudad Gótica lo necesita —**

 **— Se dice por las calles que Batman no tiene limites , pero creo que si los tiene Bruno Diaz ... Por favor señor la cena se enfría —** Mientras el sol se asomaba por las calles de la ciudad , el millonario estaba dormido en su cama pero como era de costumbre su teléfono suena despertandolo de su sueños

 **— Bueno ¿ Quien es ? —**

 **— Lo siento Bruno ¿ te desperté ? —**

 **— ¿ Diana ? ¿ Como conseguiste este numero ? —**

La princesa se quita sus botas rojas mientras escuchaba al millonario **— Una chica tiene sus trucos —**

 **—Maldito Clark —** El de los ojos azules se levanta mientras que sentía como su cabeza se partía en pedazos por la desvelada de la noche anterior **— ¿ Que sucede ahora ? —**

 **— Solo esperaba que no olvides lo de hoy —**

 **— Descuida no lo haré —** Bruno cuelga la llamada para echarse atrás con las sabanas pero el sonido de la puerta lo despierta de nuevo y para su mayor sorpresa era su mayordomo quien le traía el desayuno a la cama **— ¿ Que hora es Alfred ? —**

 **— Son 10 Horas con 23 Minutos señor —** El anciano de la corbata deja la bandeja en la mesa de noche pero su amo se cubre con la almohada **— No piense que se quedara todo el día ahí señor , tiene una cena esta noche con la señorita Prince —** El encapotado se quita la almohada para mirar a su ayudante **— Me tome la libertad de preparar su mejor traje para la noche y de conseguirle un regalo ideal para la cumpleañera —**

 **— Gracias Alfred —**

La mañana y el día transcurrió con gran normalidad , entrevistas , viajes a la oficina pero al llegar la noche estaba listo , la limusina frena en frente del restaurante y allí estaba , hermosa como solo se lo podría describir , su cabello lacio y negro , un vestido de color negro con bordes dorados y un bolso de terciopelo negro de mano ; El joven de traje negro se sienta en frente de ella con un regalo escondido en su espalda

 **— Vaya que elegante te vez Bruno —** El millonario lentamente deslizaba el regalo por debajo de la mesa **— Honestamente pensé que no vendrías y que te quedarías pues ya sabes ... Por ahí —**

 **— Te lo prometí y te lo cumpliré —** Los platos habian llegado , la bebida también y el postre parecía estar delicioso , pero no todo sale como uno lo esperaba , El de traje negro vio como la copa de agua creaba ondas algo se acercaba y era grande , al levantar la mirada la pared explota dándole forma a la figura de Bane quien parecía haber tenido un problema con el Venom ya que parecía un brillo verde y radiactivo lo que Bruno dedujo como Kriptonita liquida mezclada con la potente droga , Bruno se levanta pero el villano le golpea con la mano abierta lanzando el cuerpo del millonario contra unos muebles , todos en el restaurante salen corriendo del horror pero detrás de el una visión láser le hace frente

 **— ¿ Donde esta el murciélago ?—**

 **— Temo que Batman se tomó la noche libre y yo lo reemplazo —** La masa de músculos que era Bane sale corriendo para atrapar al hombre de acero quien se sentía aturdido y se da cuenta que la Kriptonita estaba en su torrente sanguíneo **— Dale las gracias a Luthor por esta magnifica idea —** Unos bataran explotan en la espalda del musculoso para ver al murciélago parado con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo **— Vaya pero si es el murciélago —**

 **— Dejalo , tus problemas son conmigo —** Batman prepara otra mas de sus afiladas armas pero esta vez el musculoso Bane apretaba el cuerpo de Superman quien trataba de soltarse **— Déjalo Bane —**

 **— Da un paso mas y le parto la espalda —** Un lazo dorado lo atrapa del cuello mientras que el hombre de acero reaccionaba y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara , La mujer de botas rojas lo golpea con otro puñetazo pero el musculoso la atrapa y la arroja al suelo para intentar pisarla pero un lazo proveniente de Batman lo detiene , Bane aprovecha para tomar la soga y lo atrae a el pero Diana se levanta y lo golpea en el mentón haciendo que de tres pasos para atrás pero este la toma de la cara para azotarla de nuevo ; En el ultimo segundo el de la capa roja lo enviste por detrás pero lo extraño es que el Venom estaba en unos reguladores sin mangueras ni nada , Bane atrapa a Superman y con un cabezazo lo lanza para atraparlo de la pierna y azotarlo contra los edificios con gran fuerza que estos se desplomaron ; Batman encara a Bane quien aprieta los botones de sus reguladores que estaban casi en la linea roja **— Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte ahora —** El encapotado le lanza sus bataran pero no logran detener a la masa muscular que con sus puños cerrados golpea el suelo abriendo un enorme agujero por el cual cae Batman , este le lanza un batibumeran que explota debajo de los pies de Bane haciéndolo caer , el gran peso de su masa muscular lo hace caer antes y cuando el murciélago estuvo a su alcance lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra los caños de la alcantarillas oxidados y afilados , la sangre de Batman se mezclaba con las aguas residuales mientras que Bane se acercaba

 **— No podrás estar mucho así Bane , conozco tus limitaciones —**

 **— Bane no tiene limitaciones —** El musculoso toma a Batman pero este le da un puñetazo sobre la ceja haciendo que sangre impidiéndole la visión completa , Batman le lanza unas bolas eléctricas que no detuvieron al villano por mucho tiempo **—** **Es hora de acabar con esto —** El enmascarado gira sus reguladores para aumentar su masa muscular mientras que Batman sonreía esperando el momento apropiado , cuando Bane se descuido el encapotado le lanza una bomba eléctrica especia que comieza a hacer doler a Bane **— ¡¿ Que me hiciste ?! —**

 **— Agradéceselo a Luthor por eso —** Batman se acerca mientras que el cuerpo de Bane brillaba y mutaba — **La radiación que emite la Kriptonita liquida es mucho mas potente que la solida y ahora te esta carcomiendo por dentro —** El murciélago le da una patada al debilitado Bane quien no se podía poner de pie **— Una cargar de Iones que recarga electro negativamente a la Kriptonita lo que te debilita mas y mas a cada segundo pero tranquilo vivirás —** De los poros de Bane empezaba a emanar la Kriptonita liquida con el Venom haciendo que el cuerpo de Bane volviera a ser normal , cuando este levanta la cabeza ; Batman le golpea con un puñetazo derribando al villano **— Eso fue por arruinar la cena —**

 _Mas tarde..._

El murciélago y la princesa estaban frente a frente , Batman quien estaba ensangrentado con parte de su mascara rota , La princesa quien estaba mal herida de su brazo izquierdo se acerca a su salvador quien le enseña el regalo de papel rosado con flores moradas y un listón de un un morado mas suave , Diana lo abre con su mano sana para ver que se trataba de una caja dorada donde al abrirlo había una pareja bailando al son de una dulce melodía

 **— Lo siento Diana , intente pero no pude evitarte los problemas —**

La princesa se acerca a sus labios heridos y lo besa como si nada hubiera pasado **— Hiciste lo que debiste Bruno , no te preocupes —**

 **— Aun no son las 00:00 —**

 **— ¿ Que tratas de decir ? —** El murciélago sonríe y ella deja salir una mirada seductora de sus ojos azules , el BatiMobil llega y de un salto el encapotado de negro entra **— Supongo que tienes unas sorpresas mas —**

SuperMan ve como Diana se mete en el BatiMobil a lo que decide despedirlos **— Bueno , los vere mañana pero ¿ Que van a hacer esta noche ? —**

 **— Sabes Clark no tengo idea , todos merecen una noche libre ... Hasta Batman —**


End file.
